rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Tutorial
The Tutorial mode is a mode in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 that shows the player various gameplay techniques, mainly how to build different attractions. It also focuses on controls, strategy and the introduction to new features. Levels Seven different tutorials come with RCT3, each taking the form of a park, and a window telling the player what to do. If there is a button to click, it will be highlighted. All other clickable feautures are darkened and inactive. Another eight tutorials were added in Soaked!, and six came with Wild!. The player is not able to return to a previous step, but to quit the tutorial at any time. 'RCT3' Camera controls This tutorial will teach you how to control the game's 3D camera. The only camera setting feautured in the tutorial is "Normal". At first, you are shown different ways to move the camera, then how to alternate the viewing angle (temporarily) and how to zoom in/out. Finally, the CoasterCam is explained. The tutorial tells you how to point the camera to a desired direction and how to set the distance to the camera. Also, it teaches the player how to navigate between all camera positions on the same train and between the coaster's different trains. Placing rides This tutorial will take you through the process of placing and riding your first RollerCoaster. First, you are taught how to build a roller coaster. The one chosen by the tutorial is the pre-built design "Little Beast", a Wooden Roller Coaster. Then, the turorial shows you how to rotate, place and test it, as well as how to build a queue line to the entrance and a regular path leading away from the exit. Because rides need maintanace, the hiring and management of a mechanic is explained before the roller coaster is opened. Following the tracked ride, a non-tracked ride (Floundering Ferry) is to be built, because of the arbitrarily placeable entrance and exit. On this occasion, the CoasterCam is revealed to also work on non-tracked rides. Finally, you are shown how to build and open a shop (Hot Dog Stall). Custom coasters This tutorial will teach you how to design your own RollerCoaster. To show how to design a custom roller coaster, the Wooden Roller Coaster is used again. After building a station, a lift hill and a drop, the player is instructed how to place a banked curve and a photo section. Then, the player is shown the brakes and special elements (of which a looping is built). Next, the auto-complete tool for finishing the circuit is demonstrated, before an entrance and exit are built. After telling the player how to remove built track pieces, the tutorial moves on to the roller coaster's coloring and testing. In addition to this, the testing statistics panel is explained. After that, the player learns how to change the cars and gets to know all the other panels of the ride's window. Next up is the ride's renaming and demolishing and also the way to save track designs. The last steps of this tutorial are the placement and adjustment of ride events (here the Oil Derrick) and the loading of a saved track. Terrain, paths and scenery This tutorial will teach you how to raise, lower and color terrain, and how to place paths and scenery items. In the beginning the tutorial teaches you how to make mountains and canyons using the brush tool and also how to flatten land with it. The tutorial proceeds to the drag mode and to the coloring of landscapes (grass coloring over desert ground). Next up are paths including building modes and sloping. The tutorial's last steps are about building a brick house with a front door, a wall with windows, corner walls and block roofs. Water rides This tutorial will teach you how to build water rides and stacked rides. Completing the tutorial Custom Coasters is recommended before beginning this tutorial. It starts with building a Jet Skis ride (only station pieces). The player now moves on to stacked rides (base with custom-height track tower) and builds a RotoDrop. After testing it the tutorial is over. Fireworks This tutorial will teach you how to create your own fireworks display. Starting with how to build and start a pre-made fireworks display, the tutorial moves on to player-created displays. The player is introduced to the MixMaster called editor and learns how to build bases, choose the desired type of firework and how to integrate it into a sequence. Park Management This tutorial will teach you how to run a successful park. Because it is the most important thing while playing in carrer mode, you are shown the objectives window at first. Then, the park management menu and all its buttons, which lead to windows as e.g. the research window, are explained subsequently. 'Soaked!' Basic Pools This tutorial will teach you how to create swimming pools. The player is shown at first how to build and modify a pool layout (i.e. how to add pool and tile blocks). Changing the type of corner and adding paths to a pool is also part of this tutorial. Advanced Pools This tutorial will teach you how let people into your swimming pools, and how to create spiral staircases. This tutorial now makes the step from theory to practice. Beginning with a simple pool complex and a path with visitors around, the player is taught how to add changing rooms and how they are related to the complex cleanliness. Next up are building pools on higher levels and connecting them via spiral staircases. In the end, the player is shown how to create waves and whirlpools with the mouse. Pool Facilities This tutorial will teach you how to add features to your pools such as spa pools, diving boards and water slides. First, the player is taught how to place the smaller extras and which places are allowed for them. The second and last step is about building Pool Slides and Rides (here the Body Slide with a flume end) and testing it. Laser Shows This tutorial will teach you how to create laser and water shows. This tutorial is a sequel to the Fireworks ''titled basic game tutorial. It leads the player through the creation of a laser show using the ''MixMaster interface.'' After building laser domes as bases, the player adds a show element to the timeline, sets up aiming angles and connects it to the different emitters. The same procedure is repeated for a water show element in the same display. Advanced Laser Designer ''This tutorial will teach you how to create your own custom laser effects. Creating a new display, the player is introduced to the Advanced Laser Designer. ''Using a 'Cone of Light' type laser, you are explained different settings like e.g. duration, color, trail persistence, rotation speed and their timings/transitions. After that, the creation is saved and the editor closed. Then, the player is told to load the file to the ''MixMaster, connect it to a base and test the display. In the end, some extra information about editing existing lasers, cloning an effect and custom water shows are given. Image Lasers This tutorial will teach you how to create lasers that draw images onto a surface. A laser dome as a base before a large brick wall is the setup for this tutorial. At first, the Advanced Laser Designer is to be accessed via the MixMaster interface and the laser type 'Persistent Image' is selected. Then the player is assigned to draw a picture in a drawing window using the PC mouse. After saving the picture and also the laser effect, the player adds this effect to the timeline, connects it to a base and tests the display. Finally, some additional information about resizing the pictures and configuring the sequence of pictures are given. Whale Shows This tutorial will teach you how to build whale shows and how to tell the whale which tricks to do. This tutorial also applies to dolphin shows. The player starts with building a 'whale show' (meaning the arena) on a body of water. Next, a custom show is to be created using the Aquatic MixMaster. ''In the tutorial, the show only incudes tricks done by the killer whale, but it can be enhanced with laser shows in a normal game. Soaked Extras ''This tutorial will show you a number of other new features in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Soaked!, including tunnels and waterfalls. The player begins with connecting two bodies of water on different heights with a waterfall. Then, the tutorial teaches the player how to build tunnels for roller coasters (here the LIM Launched Roller Coaster) and gives extra information. Next up are water cannons, which the player is told to build on paths (like every other path item). Other path items and their functions are only explained. After that, the height toggle function using the Ctrl key is demonstrated. Finally, the Water Based Transport is subject of the tutorial. This ride only needs two platforms and no track between them, which was probably the reason why it is featured. 'Wild!' Animal Enclosures This tutorial will teach you how to create an enclosure and add animals to it. The player starts with creating an enclosure and altering the layout. He/she learns about the different fence types used and which effects the space aviable for animals has. Next up are animal houses and animal keepers, which are explained and added to the enclosure. In the end, the player builds a viewing gallery and buys animals to place them inside the enclosures. Animal Care This tutorial will teach you how to look after your animals. The tutorial starts with the information window the player sees when clicking on an animal. A detailed description of the stats tab parameters is given including consequences of good and bad values. Then, the other tabs of the animal window are explained. After that, the player is taught about feeding animals and instructing the animal keeper. Next up are placing so-called Animal Enrichment Items and the animals list (tab in the attractions menu). In the end, the player now has to capture a rhino and a hippo, which have escaped. Using the DartCam onboard a helicopter, the player has to hit the animal with a tranquilizer. Wild Coasters This tutorial will introduce you to some of the new coaster types in RollerCoaster Tycoon® 3: Wild! There are some new roller coasters in the Wild! expansion, of which the Splitting Coaster and the Robotic Coaster have novel building features. The tutorial focuses on these two rides (and not on the other new rides because they use the standard building tools). Starting with a pre-built Robotic Coaster, the tutorial teaches the editing of the four different robot arm angles. At last, the player builds a Splitting coaster with a splitted track section according to the tutorial blueprint and gets information regarding the characteristics of the coaster. Lion Show This tutorial will teach you how to build and control the lion & tiger shows. This tutorial covers the same procedure as the Whale Shows tutorial of Soaked! and also applies to Tiger Shows. The player starts with building a Lion Show (meaning the arena). Then, the player opens the Safari MixMaster ''and adds moves to the timeline before watching the created show at the end. Safari Transport ''This tutorial will teach you how to send special safari transport rides through animal enclosures. Out of the three transport rides that can lead through animal enclosures, the Safari Transport is chosen to serve as an example. The player is instructed to build a small track and is pointed to the automatic replacement of a fence piece with a gate every time the track is entering or leaving the enclosure. Wild Extras This tutorial will show you a number of other new features in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3: Wild! Besides new Wild! features, this tutorial also covers some Soaked! innovations. Firstly, the billboards with optionally advertising of real companies or custom images are introduced. Secondly, the player is told to build a Custom Stall that can act like any other stall desired and have this changed when needed. Next up are tunnel improvements which are not practised. Finally, the tutorial exactly repeates the Soaked! Extras tutorial. See Also *RollerCoaster Tycoon 1 Tutorial *RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Tutorial Category:Lists Category:Tutorial Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Category:Descriptions Category:Game Mode